XCOM: Enemy Unseen
by Gyiyg
Summary: As the world stands ravaged against the horde of incoming alien menaces, a group formed by nations throughout the world to combat extraterrestrials have been created. This paramilitary group is called XCOM. Overseen by a council of nations, the world looks to them to defend from an attack from the last frontier.


XCOM: Enemy Unseen

As the world stands ravaged against the horde of incoming alien menaces, a group formed by nations throughout the world to combat extraterrestrials have been created. This paramilitary group is called XCOM. Overseen by a council of nations, the world looks to them to defend from an attack from the last frontier. After months of fighting and researching the enemy, XCOM has begun to create new weapons, turning the tables against the invaders. But the world is still in peril, and XCOM must never let up if it wants to protect humanity. And it must do so at all costs.

Chapter One:

Three Months after XCOM Activation

Finding peace amongst another harrowing mission, Constantine smoked a cigar with splendor. If it was not for his gene mods, he would have surely been wasted along with his squad. EXALT has become a worsening problem. Besides the invading alien armada, now XCOM must be wary of their own species from endangering the world. Taking another puff, he relaxed in the hangar until his communications system lit up.

"Constantine, report to the barracks. You are being assigned to a new squad," Officer Bradford stated. Constantine grunted, grinding his cigar into the floor and marched toward the garrison, disillusioned about seeing another squad of future casualties. Saluting his commander, Officer Bradford saluted back.

"Well corporal, we've seen you're specialty in dealing with these aliens, and I've think I've found a squad of similar caliber."

In front of him were four soldiers, each standing at attention.

"Captain Tatyana, This is Corporal Constantine. He's a Psi-Warrior, so I think it's a well-balanced addition. You're dismissed."

They returned to the barracks, grabbing whatever food that they could.

"Come on and eat with us."

One of the soldiers outstretched his robotic hand. "Welcome to Dreamland Squad."

Constantine looked up, but the soldier's face was obstructed by a balaclava. Only his dark eyes were visible. His limbs were all replaced with cybernetic enhancements. With the cybernetics lab in full swing, many were lining up to sacrifice their limbs for a greater cause.

"I'm Hideo."

Finding a table, the five sat down and began to devour their rations.

Hideo pointed to a blonde, freckled woman. "This is our squad leader, Captain Tatyana." She looked up at Constantine for a brief second, most likely judging his mohawk, then returning to her slab of meat.

"And Omar, our heavy weapons expert." Omar smiled, food still in his mouth. The Egyptian's face was covered in dark camouflage.

"If it's big guns and blowing shit up, I'm your man," he said with laughter.

Lastly he looked to a woman with jet black hair, pulled back into a bun. "And Korina, our marksman and eyes and ears."

She smiled at Constantine. "Got a specialty?"

He nodded. "Chemical, biological, radiological, and nuclear weapons, as well as psionics of course."

"You use alien gear?" Omar said, shoveling a scoop of mashed potatoes.

"Yeah, psi armor and plasma weapons. It gets the job done."

"Plasma is good and all, but nothing's better than a nice booby trap setup or a rocket barrage," Omar commented.

Yet before Constantine could retort, at the intercom commanded their presence to the situation room.

"Shut up and suit up," Tatyana said, "time to roll."

The group barreled to the armory, beginning to suit up. Grabbing his rifle, Constantine watched the others grab their gear and ready themselves in a flash of professionalism that was surprising. Hideo jumped into his MEC body, readying himself for his support role, armed with medikits, targeting systems, combat stims, and his rail gun. Tatyana, clad in an Archangel gear and armed with an alloy cannon, cleaned off her beret and stood, waiting for the others. Korina, clad in Ghost armor and a laser sniper rifle, picked up a scanner and arc thrower, acting as the team's pathfinder. Omar hefted his heavy Titan armor and Heavy Laser machine gun, as well as array of rockets, grenades, and any other explosive he could carry. The squad lined up, ready for their briefing. Within mission control, countless personnel busily sat at computers or scanned maps. Only one officer noticed their presence.

"Dreamland Squad," the colonel stated, "Newcastle, Australia has had a visit from two Large Scout ships. It seems like they may be setting up a terror attack. The commander is sending you to make sure it doesn't happen."

"We will deliver excellence as always," Tatyana answered.

"I know elimination is your strong suit, but the labcoats want a specimen from this one. Alive."

The squad saluted, boarding the skyranger.

"I know we're all badasses, but General Dodson is having us take on two ships?" Hideo said, "That's not good. Looks like XCOM wants us dead just as much as the aliens."

"We'll just have to improvise," Korina commented.

Putting on his respirator, Constantine charged his weapon, silently praying that his new teammates would not end up like his old ones.

Operation: Cold Summer

Newcastle, Australia UFO Landing

Dropping Dreamland Squad off in front of the University of Newcastle, Korina pulled up her scanner.

"The ships landed about a kilometer west. We have some hiking to do."

The squad began to move towards the given waypoint until a sudden toxic cloud broke their formation.

"Contact!" Tatyana yelled, moving away from the miasmic cloud.

"Definitely a thin man," Hideo commented.

Korina ran back, finding herself an open window to aim from. A sudden roar signaled the presence of a muton.

"I'm getting multiple signatures," Korina pronounced, "I have seven in this area alone."

Blending into the darkness, Constantine used his mimetic skin to his advantage, hiding from his enemies.

Omar opened fire on a small pack of sectoids, blasting them apart before they could attack. Another mist of toxins signaled the hidden thin man was still alive.

"Find the skinny bastard!" Tatyana shouted, pumping several rounds in a charging muton.

A sudden laser blast struck the darkness, signaling that the poisonous quarry was found.

"Nice shot Korina," Hideo marked as he wrestled with a muton, trading brutal blows.

As Omar opened fire on another sectoid, a Chryssalid quickly bolted out of its hiding, decapitating the skinny extraterrestrial.

"Psionic powers are a blessing sometimes," Constantine said with a smile, watching the giant insect join in attacking the incoming invaders.

"How many more are there?!" Omar said, reloading his weapon. Korina sighed with anger. "I'm getting thirteen more readings!"

As the squad continued to struggle against the number of grunts, Constantine decided to try to lure the enemy platoon into a bottle neck.

"Fall back to the cafeteria! Omar, drop some grenades around the street! Everyone else get back!"

Emptying his supplies, Omar dropped his explosives in a rush and dove back towards the building.

"Korina, can you hit those?" Constantine asked. But a sudden shockwave of fragments and toxic gases answered his question.

"Not bad, psi user," Tatyana said, "I see why you survived and Aegis Squad did not."

Clearing the last few stragglers, only their hypnotized Chryssalid was left in one piece.

"Let's get his body to HQ, they'll love this," Korina commented.

A sudden burst of laser fire forced the squad into cover again.

"The shit was that?" Constantine asked. Peeking around the corner, he noticed Omar firing on the others.

"Sectoid! Kill it!" Hideo yelled. But Tatyana berated him.

"If you kill it he may die too! Interrupt its focus or Omar will be fried! I have a mind shield, so attract their attention while I shake the alien off."

Hideo and Constantine shot blindly at their Egyptian friend, while Korina found herself atop a scaffold to observe and watch over her captain. Creeping into a library, Tatyana crawled along the floor, dirtied by students running from alien attacks. As she passed a magazine noting spottings of UFOs, she quietly laughed to herself. She made her way towards an exit until she spotted the dim light coming from the glowing cranium of the ugly monstrosity. Carefully pulling out a smoke grenade, she prayed that it would hit her mark. Slowly standing up, in one silent motion, she activated and threw the grenade at the sectoid commander, striking its face and snapping Omar out of it. Realizing what had happened, he quickly opened fire on the beast, rendering its skinny body with massive holes.

"Welcome to Earth," he said with a grin.

The team continued forward, finding the two ships perched within a park. Tatyana signaled Omar and Hideo forward. Making sure the path was clear, they waved for the squad to board the plane. A single Outsider kept the first craft company. Picking up her rifle, Korina quickly dispatched it. Hideo and Constantine quickly bolted over to the second ship, finding another sectoid commander. Yet even its powerful mind could not defend itself from a rail gun slug.

"Voodoo Three-One, we need an extraction. Mission complete," Tatyana radioed in.

Carrying the salvageable bodies with them, Dreamland Squad returned to HQ with pride and prizes in hand. General Dodson greeted the fireteam with open arms.

"The alpha team has returned! Wonderful. I'd buy you all a round if I could. You deserve a rest troops."

Yet before they could, Officer Bradford requested their presence. The clean cut commander welcomed them with a smile and news.

"Great job squad. I know why the commander thinks you're the best. Recently a covert operative has been transferred to combat operations. He'll be working with you as per the commander's orders.

A large figure came from the adjacent lift. Sporting silvery psi armor and a matching gas mask, his black visor shielded his squad mates from a peek into the sealed suit. On his left breast was an odd black insignia. Just looking at him gave Constantine the chills.

"Agent Rage, you'll be working with Dreamland Squad. I know you'll be another asset to the team."

The figure nodded, and retreated back to the laboratory.

"Warm son of a bitch," Hideo commented.

"Yeah, he wouldn't shut up," Korina said with a smile.

The group returned to the barrack, cleaning their armor of any grime or blood.

"Rage isn't a name, unless your parents had anger issues," Hideo commented with a laugh.

"It doesn't matter. They do the job, they can be called Santa and I wouldn't care," Tatyana retorted.

As the squad hung up their gear, Korina instead buried herself in a large book. The road to officer-ship was a long and tedious one. Being a lieutenant is difficult work, yet the thought of greater leadership seemed enticing.

"Hoping to climb the rungs of power?" Constantine said with a chuckle. A growl was her response.

"I believe they try to make it boring."

He laughed. "Wanna come take a look at the alien corpses being cut open? It's my favorite thing to do."

She pondered quickly, but soon joined Constantine in a small adventure to the laboratory.

"You visit there often?" she asked. He nodded.

"It's where I get my gene modifications. Increased neural feedback, stronger vision, stronger muscles, a second heart, and even mimetic skin."

He showed her the ports where he received gene therapy, still fresh from his last treatment.

"They want to push my psionic abilities as much as they can."

She tilted her head a bit.

"Does using psi hurt?"

"No," Constantine answered, "it's like using your mind as a muscle."

But before he could continue, he spotted his chryssalid being cut open within a containment unit.

Running over, they observed the scientists record their findings of its internals, its eyes still glowing from leftover electric currents. But behind them, Rage stood, silently watching the autopsy from a distance.


End file.
